enigmaarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra Greene
Once an aspiring anesthesiologist, she has forgone such an endeavor since becoming a host to a parasitic demon. Surprisingly, her insurmountable will was enough to maintain her sanity and eventually broker an arrangement wherein her and the demon, Nyxeris benefited from one another. Currently, she is a hired gun with a usually apathetic personality and dry sense of wit. Her outwardly disregard for life be it her own or others often provides a misconception of a cold demeanor, which is not devoid of merit. __TOC__ Abilities Cassandra can extract and utilize her demonic powers upon her own volition, having forcefully merged with the demon which inhabited her and thereby becoming a hybrid. It is only at the absolute of her powers will her true demonic form manifest itself. Demonic Talons Cassandra can produce a large quantity of blade-esque weapons from various sections of her body. The most frequent for this occurrence is on either of her forearms or back, each area having their own unique type of size and functionality. Some alternative locations are her elbows, ankles fingertips and even her rips, resulting in a skeletal exterior. She may unsheathe them at will, albeit with partial ramifications whilst in hybrid form. This is due to whenever she extracts them they will puncture through her flesh, tearing the skin and often causing noticeable bleeding prior to her body’s regeneration characteristic curving this aspect. The blades originating through her forearm are the equivalent to her arm’s width yet can extend to a length comparable to fingertip to elbow. The blades themselves have similarities to a sword, although this differs mildly dependent on the location. Nevertheless, all possess a reinforced structural design making it exceptionally durable and more importantly, a potent weapon. With an acute razor sharp edge, Cassandra is capable of piercing through any solid surface, the strength being attributed to her current state of adrenaline and therefore may fluctuate. Even at her base level, her talons are met with little resistance and at a heightened velocity, can produce a shockwave due to the intensity placed behind them. On her back, these blades are generally referred to as talons, having the appearance not unlike a spider's legs, albeit with notably superior width. Once emerged, they resemble large elongated scythes, which she can use to impale her adversary, alongside slicing through their target. Cassandra can produce upwards of six of these scythe-esque blades. The primary two slotted by her shoulder blades have close to an approximated fifteen foot span when stretched out from tip to tip while the other lower pairings may extend to a comparable length, they are usually only half, meant instead to wrap around her torso as a means of protection. At full demonic velocity, the primary talons take on wing-like features providing flight and are able to shield her from an assault, even those that might incapacitate most on contact. Evidently, such would be considerable strain and prevent their usage almost immediately thereafter. Cass would use this trait mostly when faced with an attack she could not evade, as the wings are surprisingly sensitive. Adrenaline Rush Contrasting the general sense of physical enhancements others display, Cassandra is considerably superior to even a human in absolute peek condition, however when in battle her powers begin to accelerate with an alarming capacity. This is due to her adrenaline augmenting her physical aptitude, the longer she is in a heightened, combative state, the more powerful she will become. Likewise, enraging her even if she does not demonstration such a demeanor creates an identical result. This can be accomplished in virtually any means but is most predominantly done so through direct attacks. Whether or not they are successful, it will boost her adrenaline and thereby her enhancements. For comparison sake, the ability is somewhat akin to a speedometer, wherein her power will accelerate fast, but can be brought down to a manageable degree if she loses her “rush” Her most noteworthy feature devoid of the aforementioned ability is her speed. Even at base level, she is exceptionally swift, able to avoid even rapid fire with considerable ease. Coincidently her durability is the least augmented physical trait, making her partially comparable to a glass cannon; highly powerful but best to not take repeated blows, as it will decrease her momentum, and consequentially lower her adrenaline. As previously mentioned, she has regenerative abilities allowing her to recover injuries over time. Particularly severe wounds require upwards of several hours to heal, while minor ones can close relatively faster, especially the ones made by her own blades when they pierce through her skin. An oddity that has arisen from her regeneration is immunity to most disease, including the various mutating viruses that have spread. It should be noted this does not extend to lost limbs, although her blades will eventually rematerialize if torn off. However the process is often amounts to days. At present, it remains unknown if this is due to her the demon residing within or her own abilities. Cassandra has exhibited a nigh immunity pertaining to powers meant to diminish her adrenaline, which in most instances will be overpowered due to her high and constantly alternating acceleration rate. Likewise, she often will not flinch when taking injuries, the sense of pain deadened. This has become more a hindrance than a benefit since she cannot deduce her limitations and may fight well beyond her ability, risking death in doing so. Biological Profile Appearance While human, Cassandra is relatively petite, a fact very much to her chagrin through the years. Her approximated height is five foot, four inches with a weight slight north of a hundred pounds. Despite her diminutive stature, she sports a athletically tuned body, with a hourglass definition, the result of over fifteen years of gymnastics and other physically demanding activities. She has a mildly light complexion, with soft facial features, pursed pink lips and vivid baby blue eyes, all which serve to betray the hardened expression she prefers to demonstrate. Her hair is almost chest length, often displaying a variety of different colors, her most frequent choices being a scarlet red or golden blond. Her attire pertains to more tomboyish ensembles, due to the practically associated in doing so. When her hybrid form manifests, clothing, specifically her shirts, are often torn asunder in the ensuing mutation. Therefore, she wears specially tailored sport bras to accommodate this unfortunate obstacle. Otherwise her outfits consist of a variety of darker colors, often entertaining blacks and greys, with the occasional pastels fixed in for a dibble in femininity. She is rarely scene without a jacket of some sort, primarily leather, even wearing it during unusually warm weather. Upon emergence of her demonic side, Cass retains a predominately-human appearance due to her being a hybrid. The immediately visible difference is her entire eyes turn completely black. While her power is heightened due to adrenaline, she will begin to exhibit further mutations more typically associated with that of a demon. The first being elongated teeth marginally similar to a vampire, steadily followed by her hair darkened, a more muscular physique and her skin eventually obtaining bluish-grey shade, when close to peek velocity. In addition, her primary talons nearing this stage take on a wing-like characteristic. She can partially prevent this mutation, wherein the areas of her skin that produces blades are changed, but it requires concentration and often neglected. Personal Belongings Some manner of firearm, usually one easy to conceal, so she does not unnecessarily alert people to her demonic side. On occasion, various changes of clothing, since her shirts rarely survive an encounter. Personality Cassandra displays a remarkable resolve, characterized further by a frustrating sense of obstinacy. She is a headstrong and independent young woman, whose unyielding with her convictions and exudes an air of confidence. When her mind is set upon something there is little which she will allow to impede her path. This at times can be something of a detriment, as she is not liable to accept being mistaken. Highly intelligent and meticulous, Cass will analyze her surrounds, surmising the most efficient means to accomplish her endeavors. With the onset of the Shift, and a demonic entity inhabiting her body, Cassandra has begun to demonstrate a sense of indifference and emotional detachment to the world around her. This is not to insinuate she is cold, although such characteristics do have a reoccurring tendency, especially when in comparison to years preceding. She adheres to a belief emotions lead to hesitation; a lapse in judgment she can ill afford in her present profession, and that it is better to remain distant. Truth be told, her action slightly belie such a jaded notion. She retains a degree of morality, it merely has become intertwined with a pragmatic view in lieu of false idealism. Her objective is to finish her work; causalities are a secondary concern. Cass will not go out of her way unnecessarily to assist someone however; she is not liable to abandon them either, deciding everything based on her current mood. Her previous traits still linger, in particular her mischievous and even a gentler side, if one can lower the guard she keeps up. Nonetheless, even when removed from her serious disposition, she is not devoid her killer instinct. Where she begins to display noticeably foreign mannerisms is upon the manifestation of her hybrid self, specifically pertaining to more heightened states of an adrenaline high. Whilst under this influence, Cassandra exhibits a growing bloodlust, seemingly relishing the carnage she is capable of unleashing. The continual acceleration of her powers only intensifies these traits, where discord is seen almost like a form of ecstasy. Her resolve and intelligence prevent her from slipping into a fury commonly associated with a demon. History Cassandra Linnea Greene was born in the county of Traverse City, Michigan, the product of an attempted reconciliation from her then soon to be divorced parents. The two had been previously separated for only a few months, her mother staying with family at the time with her young son. Following a party held by mutual friends, neither in their inebriated stated thought of the consequences that may have ensued through one innocent night. A few months thereafter awoke them to that reality, and although they initially planned to stay together for the benefit of now two children. Their frequent arguments led to a second and more permanent separation. Cassandra, much like her brother, spent much of her early life bounced between both households, and would gradually show indications of distress adjusting to the instability of her family. Both her parents dotted upon her but could not maintain any degree of civilly between them, often berating one another. Having loved both, this became difficult for a young Cassandra, leaving her to seek comfort from her brother. At the age of six, she was enrolled in gymnastics, a passion of her mother’s she had long desired to share with her daughter. Fortunately enough, not only had Cass taken interest to the activity, she would gradually excel. By her teenage years there was discussions of her potentially making the Olympics in the foreseeable future, her having already competed in national competitions, winning a number of them. There was a remote possibility of her making the 2008 summer games, although that was perhaps wishful contemplation. A freak accident however would permanently derail these predictions as she suffered a shoulder injury while attempting a particular difficulty stunt, which removed her from major competitions. For many months, she blamed her own stubbornness for the incident, and occasionally lashed out in frustration, although she eventually came to terms with it, primarily because of Alistair both consoling her and pushing her on to other activities. For a while she focused on her studies, surpassing her brother in academics, and being her class' valedictorian, both much to her delight. For a time she attended Western Michigan University, not taking a major as she had not determined what to dedicate herself to. The following year she changed courses to the medical field, hoping to become an anesthesiologist. The intended plan was to stay with her brother, who now resided in New York, to offset the cost of living in such an expensive city. Initially, she had pondered flying out immediately to spend time with him, the two having not seen each other for a while, but a few teachers advised her to consider taking a humanitarian trip to better her chances for a scholarship. The Shift would occur two months later whilst Cassandra was onboard her flight, en route back to New York. Initially the plane experienced jetlag, which was brushed aside as mild turbulence common at their current altitude, alongside with the unusually rough weather. She was barely allowed time to relax in her seat when a transparent shockwave strike through the sky, igniting the clouds with a almost smolder-esque appearance, and causing periodic lack of response from the plane’s controls All she would recall of this horrific experience going forward was the shout from the pilot, advising everyone to get to their seats and prepare for an emergency landing. Cassandra would stir sometime thereafter, the plane having miraculously survived impact despite the severe damage, however she suffered multiple injuries, and was bleeding profusely. It was upon this moment she began to hear a faint whisper, asking her if she wished to live. When she called out, the voice resonated once more reiterating the question. “Give me your body and I shall give you life, in ways you could not imagine.” It would eventually claim, and with no alternative, she would accept. True to its word, Cass abruptly found her pain dissipating and many of her wounds healing, enough she could escape the wreckage. She would only later learn she had bartered with a parasitic demon in need of a host. It was not until days later she would learn precisely the ramifications for her agreement, when she finally reached a small town. The instinctive and war craving nature of the demon inhabiting was overwhelming, primarily due to her current fragile state, and led to the massacre of everyone in her sight; despite the carnage left in their wake, the when was bemused by the inability to harness only a fraction of its power, only manifesting blades on Cass’ arms. Following this instant, Cass would discover more about the creature within her, communicating with it whenever possible and researching what she could otherwise. She had originally sought to rid the monster from her body, going as far as feigning interest in a cult. The demon was persistent, continually attempting to usher control but was meant with frustrating resistance. Only on exceptionally few moments since their joining had it been able to overpower her, and as in previously efforts, never could muster more than fraction of its capability. In occasion of pure defiance, Cassandra overpowered the demonic influence when forced on a rampage. When she demonstrated a moment of weakness, Nyxeris foresaw an opportunity, goading her to commit suicide, as it would otherwise inevitably subdue her. She seemingly fell for the taunt, placing a loaded pistol to her temple, only to lean back so when she pulled the trigger, the bullet barely grazed, knowing her regenerative take effect. “That… is as close as you will ever come to subduing me.” She would mutter, rendering the demon speechless. This would be the catalyst to settle their feud, Nyxeris impressed by her remarkable resolve. It no longer desired to control her, seeing the futility in doing so, and instead offered her a compromise. It would retreat to a dormant state, thereby channeling its power through her with little interference, provided she entertained its whims for discord enough to satisfy its thirst. The demon explained this in turn would make her a hybrid, a rarity but warned it would seize control the moment she waned in her resolve. The true motivation behind this arrangement was to abide Nyxeris’ increasing curiosity of her potential, and to see her utilize its powers with her own, something the demon could not do. Nearly a year has passed since then, and Cassandra now resides in Paris, never having returned to the United States. She has taken to searching for her brother again recently, now that she has both command of her demonic side for the most part, and is skilled enough to maintain their agreement. In fact, she has begun to utilizing both her powers, taking on mercenary work to accommodate a rather comfortable life style, amusing using the alias Nyxeris.